RWBY:Regard
by Emo-Enigma19
Summary: 'Time and History often dictates what we are in our stories...whether it be true or false, whether we are heroes or villains, the slain or the slayer,the slave or the slaver. Our choices forge us into weapons and tools used and thrown away again and again,this story follows four huntsmen tossed into a world of Beasts,and how their choices will go down in History...or not.'


Chapter 1:Roland Iridescent.

 ** _"I have broken and mended my heart for you...over and over again."_**

It was a small job, not much pay but there was pay nonetheless.

I'm too well known in Mistral, not one for the cold in Mantle/Atlas (whichever they prefer to call themselves these days) and the deserts of Vacuo don't appeal to me much.

That only left Vale, I'd wager I wouldn't be here if I was more careful, but I have nothing to barter with as the uniformed men and women of our 'law' were wise enough to remove all manner of weaponry and miscellaneous items such as my wallet, leaving me in the confines of a dimly lit interrogation room with a glass of water and my mask still firmly covering my lower facial features, along with a typical table which separates them from me.They've tried all they could, as intimidating and tempting they may been in the last several hours...it's clear that unless they can get me to confess, I will walk out of here scot free.

That was until, HE walked in.I looked up to meet the eyes of a black and green theme clothed, silver haired, middle aged man wearing opaque black spectacles, with a cane in one hand and a coffee mug in another.

Chaperoned by him was a colleague of his I'd imagine, blonde adult women with a fashion choice of a teacher by the looks of it, high heels from the sound of her entrance, cape, blouse and a riding crop that suggests a weapon of sorts.

"Roland Iridescent" the thick spectacled man said as he emerged into the light before leaning forward to stare into my yellow painted,slit windows that I have for eyes.

"You have...very empty eyes..." he stated as he took a step back and sat in the chair opposite me, I gave no reaction.

"Do you know why you're here young man?" the emerald eyed woman questioned sternly as she stared me down with furrowed brows.

I took the chance to voice my reply with my back leaning against the chair and hands cropped at the back of my head.

"Accusations regarding breaking and entering 'Dust Til Dawn' shop after it's attempted robbery by a Roman Torchwick, in hopes of stealing and profiting from the valuables left behind by those before the fact...along with suspicious activity such as wardrobe choice, which somehow further made it seem like I am a criminal or possible suspect."

I recalled as the previous interrogators have listed my 'crimes',the man across from me chuckled as he sipped his coffee while his companion scoffed in disbelief.

"I beg to differ Mr Iridescent, you were not only accused...but caught on camera as well."

He directed my attention to a large scroll that his emerald eyed colleague held up to show with it,a footage of me sneaking through the backdoor of the said dust shop, stuffing some loose dust crystals on the floor and ammunition into my satchel (of which the officials also took from my person).

I shrugged, not giving them the satisfaction of the doubt even though my palms started to get sweaty and my gut tightened, the elder man raved on.

"It is not your act of crime that interests me Mr Iridescent,but rather this..."

The footage continued on showing this time a group of black suited and red tinted shades clad thugs showing up to the same shop, reinforcements of 5 it seemed for the men that were knocked out by a red and black themed girl with a scythe, with them all pointing their guns and blades at the vulnerable shopkeeper before smoke covered up the view of whatever camera that was capturing this,and when the smoke cleared...

I was standing in the middle of unconscious and disarmed bodies with the shopkeeper shrieking away at the sight of my masked figure, before I walked out of view from the shop and the footage ended there.

"Why did you do that?" He carried on this time with his hands clasped together with an comprehensive look in his eyes.

"They were a threat to my target,and were about to attract unwanted attention...so I silenced them..." I replied simply. He took my response into account and continued in his attempts of conversation/interrogation.

"Do you know who I am?"

I clearly didn't, but from the looks of their choice of attire and weapons, they are affiliated with huntsmen and huntresses."No sir,I don't..." I responded.

"I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy here in Vale.And I would like to offer you a proposition..."

Ah he's come to bargain,well he's got strong grounds for negotiations but I don't take up any offers until I hear the full story.

"I'm listening" inclined to hear more from him.

"We always do background checks on our potential students and your profile,was...a special case...compared to our usual applicants..."

Strange,I don't remember applying for Beacon.

"Your results from Sanctum Academy gave excellent results in regards to your academic courses, second only to Pyrrha Nikos."

The Invincible Girl herself.

"To further interest me, other than that we have nothing about YOU other than tonight's footage regarding your particular 'skill sets' and 'line of work'."

Here it comes...

"I offer you a chance to attend my school...as a diversionary option to that of juvenile hall or deportation."

There it is,blackmailing in a box of consequences,wrapped up with ribbons of choices and handed to me with a price tag of my decision,I have already considered the pros and cons of his offer...with the former outweighing the latter by quite a bit.

Before I gave my final verdict I questioned him.

"Why bring in a thief to a hallowed hall of 'heroes'?"

He responded with a small smile at my enquiry.

"You appear to have what many of our usual students lack, as a practiced thief you know how criminals think...how they act and behave, you also seem to carry a heavy sense of emptiness with how you gave no protest to arrest...an emptiness that cannot be filled by any amounts of luxury or power...to put it simply, I am offering you a better purpose than the one you've chosen for yourself."

Fair point,I don't have a lot of other alternatives, so I'll accept his 'gift' for now,but I need to make a few points clear.

"I'll accept your proposition Professor,but under certain conditions..."

He and his colleague share a glance before nodding for me to continue.

"First, that my cousin Azure accompanies me as well,secondly that you erase that footage and lastly...that I get ALL of my equipment back."

Ozpin took one final look at his crop wielding companion who had a look of disapproval, and answered "Well ok, but in the light of your actions tonight, we have to warn you...should you ever commit another crime within Vale, you'll face either a prison cell or immediate deportation back to Mistral, are we clear on that?"the thick spectacled headmaster warned in a factual sense.

"Yes Professor..."

"Good going cuz."

Was the sarcastic response of my six foot, bulky and shirtless bear faunas cousin Azure whose not very pleased to attend school again as we had just graduated from Sanctum the previous year, arms crossed and sighs escaped from his cave of a mouth.

"Didn't have any other favourable alternatives..." I retorted vaguely while glancing over our other fellow applicants on route to Beacon Academy via airship.

"They'd better have good food there...otherwise I'm raiding 'em food stalls in Vale..." Bothered only by the amount of available nutritional substances than being dragged along, he continued to maw on a peeled banana he pulled out from his left pocket.

He never complained as long as he got enough to eat, though we're cousins he and his little sister Violet were more like son and daughter to mum , after my parent's fallout they came to us from Vacuo, running away for reasons still undisclosed to me.

"Ya think Violet will be alright?"

He questioned after he devoured his breakfast in a few gulps before tossing it's skin over his shoulder.

"She'll be fine, if memory serves me well she was strong enough to beat both us in arm wrestling...simultaneously..."

He chuckled at the memory as he rubbed his right hand at the thought.

"Eh...I guess you're right."

I nodded as a news report appeared in holograms on the sides of our vessel, regarding last nights attempted robbery ,with a report about a faunas 'civil rights' program, and a group called the 'White Fang' before the news was abruptly tuned out and replaced by a holographic projection of a familiar blonde riding crop wielder.

 **"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch.**

 _So that's her name._

 **You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!**

 **Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it.**

 **You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."**

I might've been inspired if not for the fact that I was blackma~'convinced' to join such an honourable cause, my train of thought was halted by the conductor in the form of my cousin, as he gestured to a scene before us that can only be described as an accident waiting to happen.

A blonde,lightly armoured and hoodie clothed male clutching his stomach (motion sickness from the looks of it), staggering around in a vain attempt at keeping his breakfast in his body, in his sickly state it's no surprise he didn't notice the banana peel that my relative tossed, as we watched on with the perpetrator in question eating popcorn at the show, as the unfortunate teen slipped forward from the yellow substance, spilling his guts and puke onto another blonde girl's shoes,as a familiar looking brunette clad in red and black ran in horror from the gross display.

"Well...I've lost my appetite..." my bulk of a cousin stated as he pocketed the small amount of popcorn he had left.

I nodded back as I turned my attention to look out of one of the side windows at the sight of the approaching image of our new school/temporary juvenile detention facility.


End file.
